marvelvscapcomfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3
thumb|220px Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 es un videojuego de lucha desarrollado por Capcom. Éste es una versión mejorada del videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Después de los acontecimientos del terremoto y tsunami de Japón de 2011 que interrumpieron el programa de desarrollo de contenido de descarga para el videojuego original, el contenido adicional se convirtió en un título independiente a un precio de descuento. Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 fue lanzado en noviembre de 2011 para Sony PlayStation 3, Microsoft Xbox 360 y PlayStation Vita. Actualmente, el videojuego ha vendido 600.000 unidades en todo el mundo en ambos sistemas. Jugabilidad La jugabilidad de Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 es igual que la del videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. El jugador selecciona un equipo de tres personajes para luchar en combates de uno contra uno. Se usa el mismo sistema de combate por equipos que los juegos predecesores, donde el jugador puede elegir entre sus tres personajes para luchar en medio del combate. Durante el combate, cada jugador puede llamar a sus personajes fuera de pantalla para que realice ataques especiales, conocidos como "asistencias". También se puede realizar el Hyper Combo, ya sea individual o en equipo, si la energía da para ello. El objetivo es usar los diferentes ataques para así bajar la barra de vitalidad de los rivales o bien, si se acaba el tiempo, tener más vitalidad acumulada que el equipo contrario, para ganar la partida. Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 tiene unos modelos en tres dimensiones de los personajes y escenarios, pero el sistema de juego sigue siendo en dos dimensiones. Se usa un sistema de dirección de ocho puntos, permitiendo al personaje saltar, agacharse y moverse hacia delante o hacia atrás. El juego también usa un sistema de botones simple, se asignan tres botones para golpear de manera débil, media o fuerte. También se añadió un botón de ataques especiales, para lanzar a oponentes al aire y cambiar a tus personajes para hacer un combo aéreo (Air Combo). La opción de cambio en el aire fue cambiada en Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3; además de que los jugadores pueden remover parte de la barra de combos de su adversario agtegarlo a su barra , o causar más daño. Otro cambio del modo de juego es la adición del "button-mashing"; un Hyper Combo puede hacer más daño conforme a las veces que un jugador oprime de forma repetida el botón de ataque. La mecánica del “X-Factor”, un estado que incrementa la fuerza y velocidad y regenera la vida durante un período determinado de tiempo también ha sido añadida. A diferencia de en su predecesor, este estado dura menos tiempo, pero puede activarse en el aire.10 11 Los incrementos de fuerza y velocidad han sido adaptados a cada luchador, así como la duración del X-Factor, haciendo que los personajes más poderosos tengan menos tiempo de uso. Additionally, Hyper Combos performed during X-Factor are now subject to damage scaling. Mientras que la mecánica sigue igual, se han añadido gran número de mejoras estéticas, tales como 12 nuevos personajes y pantallas de selección del escenario.14 La HUD del juego también ha sido rediseñada. Además, los personajes que salieron en la anterior edición también han tenido cambios, tales como nuevos movimientos y animaciones. También, una mejora presente es el juego en línea. A diferencia del anterior juego, se puede ser un espectador en los combates on-line en los que no se participe.10 Los sistemas de revancha también se han mejorado. Modos Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 incluye los modos de juego de la anterior edición, el Arcade, el Versus y el Entrenamiento. También se añadió un contenido descargable gratuíto llamado "Héroes y Heraldos", un modo de lucha tanto de un jugador como en línea el cual incluye un sistema de mejoras por medio de cartas, pudiendo personalziar una baraja de 3 cartas para obtener nuevos poderes. Para esto, se puede elegir el bando:o los Héroes de la Tierra o los Heraldos de Galactus. El objetivo es enfrentarse en los diversos escenarios a grupos de enemigos y, según vayan perdiendo, se irá conquistando ese escenario.17 Las cartas de habilidad, las cuales son personajes tanto de Marvel como de Capcom, dan poderes especiales como invisibilidad, súper-armaduras o invendibilidad ante los proyectiles. De las tres cartas elegidas para el combate, solo una podrá ser elegida como carta principal, la cual dará más mejoras. El número total de cartas es 100. Personajes Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 incluye a los 36 personajes del videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds e introduce a 12 nuevos. Jill Valentine y Shuma-Gorath, los dos personajes lanzados para el anterior videojuego como contenido de descarga, seguirán sirviendo para esta nueva versión. También se incluyó un modo de lucha arcade en el que se controla a Galactus, un personaje no disponible del anterior videojuego y jefe final de ambos. Marvel *'Deadpool' *'Iron Fist' *'Dormammu' *'Phoenix' *'Iron Man' *'She-Hulk' *'Storm' *'Spider-Man' *'Hulk' *'M.O.D.O.K.' *'Captain America' *'Ghost Rider' *'Doctor Strange' *'Magneto' *'Taskmaster' *'Sentinel' *'Hawkeye' *'Super-Skrull' *'Wolverine' *'Nova' *'Thor' *'X-23' *'Rocket Raccoon' *'Shuma-Gorath' (DLC) *'Galactus' Capcom *'Morrigan' *'Hsien-Ko' *'Strider Hiryu' *'Dante' *'Felicia' *'Vergil' *'Amaterasu' *'Trish' *'Arthur' *'Chris Redfield' *'Zero' *'Ryu' *'Chun-Li' *'Tron Bonne' *'Viewtiful Joe' *'C. Viper' *'Akuma' *'Wesker' *'Spencer' *'Phoenix Wright' *'Mike Haggar' *'Nemesis' *'Firebrand' *'Jill Valentine' Desarrollo El 20 de julio de 2011, en el evento San Diego Comic-Con International, Capcom anunció que una versión actualizada del Marvel vs. Capcom 3 estaba en desarrollo. Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 incluiría nuevos personajes, escenarios, elementos de la historia y muchas otras cosas para mejorar el balance del juego y el sistema en línea. Muchas de estas mejoras, así como la adición de un Modo espectador y cambios en el X-Factor fueron resultados de la respuesta que tuvo Capcom ante las demandas de los fans. En el evento Tokyo Game Show 2011, el productor de videojuegos de Capcom, Yoshinori Ono, anunció que también sería lanzado para PlayStation Vita. Esta versión portátil contendrá el mismo contenido que en la consola y se adaptará a los controles táctiles. Después del lanzamiento del videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, el equipo de desarrollo del videojuego tenían planes para lanzar mucho contenido de descarga. Sin embargo, debido al terremoto y al tsunami que sufrió Japón en 2011, el director y productor Ryota Niitsuma y su equipo decidieron lanzar todo ese contenido de descarga como un videojuego nuevo, junto a los cambios realizados y el nuevo contenido. Como resultado, la creación de Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 es mitad contenido de descarga para el videojuego original, mitad videojuego nuevo. Como su predecesor, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 fue diseñado para que fuera mucho más accesible a jugadores nóveles en los juegos de lucha. Capcom puso mucho énfasis en la creación del videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds y crearon Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 como un juego con más estrategia. Los proyectiles y el control en el aire se hicieron más intuitivos, así como una estrategia más profunda. Para promocionar el juego, se lanzaron unos pack de trajes exclusivos para los que lo reservaran pre-orden, incluyendo variaciones en 3D de los modelos. Si se reservaba en GameStop, recibían el Femme Fatale Pack (Chun-Li, Morrigan, Storm, X-23). Amazon ofreció el New Age of Heroes Costume Pack (Akuma, Doctor Doom, Sentinel, Strider Hiryu), mientras que Best Buy daba acceso al Villains Costume Pack (C. Viper, M.O.D.O.K., Super-Skrull, Wesker). Después del lanzamiento del juego, se pusieron a la venta muchos otros packs de trajes en Xbox Live Marketplace y PlayStation Network. El Ancient Warriors Costume Pack, (Arthur, Firebrand, Hulk y Magneto) se planeaba lanzarse el 20 de diciembre de 2011, pero Capcom anunció que se retrasaría hasta el 6 de marzo de 2012, debido a una controversia con el traje de Magneto. El traje en cuestión, que estaba basado en el traje que usó Magneto en la serie House of M, tenía muchas similitudes con el traje del Rey de España Juan Carlos I, lo que ocasionó una denuncia por parte de la Casa Real Española, siendo el traje removido del pack. Vídeos Archivo:Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Trailer 5 Archivo:Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Trailer 6 Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Marvel vs. Capcom Series Categoría:Saga de Crossovers